Where'd You Go
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto thinks about Sasuke, wondering where he went. AUish Shonenai


I got bored and suddenly found inspiration to write this story. Sorry if it makes hardly any sense. I don't quite understand it myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don''t own the song "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor, and yes I just altered the lyrics and wrote that for Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke being gone. It was writtent to fit the song, and the second part was slightly made to go with their song "Kenji" and about the world being gray... well that is just what my old english teacher would say and I agree.

**Warning: Slight shonen-ai, Language and Un-betaed **

**Where'd You Go?**

When I'm alone training I think of you. I have to wonder, why you left. You were always there. We were a team. You, Sakura, and I, we were a team. Without you it will never be the same. There is just some stuff I sometimes wish I could tell you. But you're not here. It seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. I want you back; I'll get you back. But if I could tell you somehow I'd tell you this.

Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone. Did you know some days I fee like shit? That some days I just want to quit and let you go? I don't understand why you left. I'll move on, but I don't want to. I find myself always going to your house hoping that maybe you're still there, because I want to see you and hear your voice so I don't feel so alone. I feel like an idiot when I go out of my way to go to your house everyday. Then never go inside just stand there waiting. Hoping maybe you'll walk out of those doors and I'll see you're face. I just want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating, wondering if what you did is how it's always going to be. You left the rest of us here wondering where you went.

Why can't you just come home? You know the place where you used to live. But now you are never around. Shit, I find myself always training to keep you out of my mind. But sometimes you still slip back in and I get lost in thought, wondering, if you'd come back just so I could say all this. I want you to know it's a little fucked up, that I'm stuck here waiting. Now I'm telling you I've had it with you and your betrayal, the rest of us are still here wondering. Where'd you go?

I just want to know. Where'd you go?

I'll get you back here one day. Just wait and see. One day soon you'll be standing here and I'll be able to tell you all of this and let you know, all that you put me through, all the pain and betrayal. I'll let you know how I felt and tell you next time that you leave. You have to tell me where you're going.

-**Reincarnation-**

"Sasuke, where'd you go?" Naruto asked looking at a picture of his best friend. The boy he was secretly in love with. He smiled sadly looking at the photo and remembered how Sasuke said he was going to join the army. He wanted revenge on the Americans that killed his family in the bombing that was America's reply to Pearl Harbor. Sadly, Sasuke could not forgive what had happened. Even if it had saved many lives, it destroyed many. There was no right or wrong as Naruto saw it. Either way people would have died. More lives would have been lost had the Americans not bombed them, but people were not willing to recognize that.

Naruto believed the world was gray. There was much beauty and color but he didn't mean it that way. His meaning was that there is no right or wrong that is solid. It's all based upon opinion. What you believe is right another person could strongly disagree with. You could not define anything as right, or as wrong. People have to decide whether it is or not on their own. You can influence a person to change, but in the end the people themselves has to want to change. So in Naruto's eyes, the world was gray.

Staring out the window looking at the large expanse of blue called the sky, Naruto thought to himself. He had to wonder why everything was the way it was. He could have been thinking about why life was the way it was, but no. His thoughts were of Sasuke. They were of why he always left. And why he, himself, always felt so betrayed. Naruto couldn't fully comprehend this feeling. He had no reason for it. But in his dreams he'd find himself dreaming of a time when Sasuke abandoned him to exact revenge. He felt a sense of deja vu when Sasuke had left, but he found relief now knowing that Sasuke would be coming home soon.

-**One-Week Later-**

A letter came telling of Uchiha Sasuke's death… He was never coming home…

The End

**I like feedback, so please review!**


End file.
